Photocatalyst sheets have been used for various purposes, including antifouling, sterilizing, and deodorizing applications.
Photocatalyst sheets typically include a plastic film, and a photocatalyst layer made of an oxide semiconductor such as titanium oxide and laminated on a surface of the plastic film (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
It has been known that the catalyst functions of the photocatalyst sheet such as antifouling property can be improved by increasing the surface area of the photocatalyst layer.
As such a photocatalyst sheet, for example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a photocatalyst sheet configured from a photocatalyst, an adsorbent, and a nonwoven fabric, and in which the nonwoven fabric is covered with the photocatalyst layer.
In Patent Literature 2, the photocatalyst sheet is produced by applying a photocatalyst powder-containing dispersion liquid to the nonwoven fabric, or impregnating the nonwoven fabric with such a dispersion liquid.